-A Love to Remember
by teenlittleliar
Summary: Spencer left alone at home gets lonely so she goes to surprise Toby. Instead she got a little surprise herself. She goes to Emily and something starts to form between them - more then a friendship. (Sorry, I'm really bad at summary.) Spemily and some Spoby flashbacks in later chapters
1. Chapter 1: Lonely

**Hey guys this is my second fanfiction :0 hope you guys like it :)**

**Chapter 1: Lonely**

**Spencer's POV**

Lonely. That's what i was Lonely. Mom and Dad took little Miss Perfect for another trip because she's still 'coping the loss of Ian.' I got sick of being alone so I got up and grabbed my keys and decided to go surprise my loving boyfriend, Toby.

As I pulled up to the coffee shop that he lives above I seen a unfamiliar black SUV by his apartment. That's weird nobody usually parks over here on occasion people who go to the coffee shop do, but it's not open. I shrugged and walked up the small, metal stairs up to his door. I looked at my keys looking for the key that Toby gave me.

I then walked in, stopping in my tracks. What I saw made me want to shrivel up and die. My boyfriend was kissing my enemy, Mona. On the laptop in front of them was -A texts and emails, also there were pictures of Aria and Ezra kissing. I can't believe it! Toby's on the -A team and he's cheating on me. "T-Toby, how could you?!" I screamed, when he finally saw me standing in the door way. He stood up pushing Mona away.

"Spencer, it's not what it looks like." Toby said as he started to walk towards me.

"Oh, so you weren't just kissing Mona and that's not your laptop with all that -A shit on it?" i was on the verge of tears but I choked them down.

"Yes, I mean no, I mean - Spencer I'm sorry. Please let me explain."

"No, I you've done enough, and I really don't want to hear it." I then spun on my heels and ran down to my car and started driving away as I saw Toby trying to run after me. I didn't know where to go Aria was probably with Ezra an Hanna with Caleb. I decided to go to Emily's She would probably be the most understanding and I don't know why, but I feel closest to her.

**That's the first chapter. I know short but it's just the background (i guess you could say) of what happened. Please review and let me know what you think. Should I continue? Is it good? I'll try to update tomorrow if I get 5 to 10 good reviews. Sorry for any mistakes :)**


	2. Chapter 2:Butterflies & Lies (to Myself)

**Hey guys sorry i meant to update before the weekend but I've been busy. To all the people who have reviewed and followed thanks so much. It really means a lot. Oh and to the people who said the first chapter is to short I know it was mostly just for the background of what happen and to build for this chapter. **

**Chapter 2: Butterflies and Lies (To Myself)**

**Spencer's POV**

As I drove to Emily's house the tears just would not stop. When I stopped the car I looked in the mirror trying to wipe the tears away. God, I looked a mess. I then got out of the car and knocked on the door, hoping Emily's Mom wouldn't open the door. Thankfully, the door swung open to reveal Emily's smiling face. Her smile quickly fell when she saw me.

"Spence, what's wrong?" She asked.

"Can I stay here tonight? I don't want to be alone." I said still trying to stop the tears that were flooding out form my eyes.

"Of course you can, You know you don't have to ask." Em said. "Come on let's go to my room." She then started to guide me towards the stairs putting her hand on my back, which sent a shiver down my spine.

We finally got to her room and she walked to the bed after she closed the door. "Do you want to go under the blanket?" She asked, I shook my head and just laid on her bed and curled up into a ball. "Will you tell me what happened?"

I couldn't respond, I just started to cry even harder thinking about how Toby was holding and kissing Mona. "Please tell me, Spence. I want to help you, but I can't if you don't tell me what's wrong." I then felt the bed shift and felt a hand rubbing soothing circles on my back. I looked up to see Emily's face looking down at me with her big brown eyes giving me a sad look. "T-Toby and I br-broke u-up, a-and he's he-helping..." I trailed off. I couldn't finish.

"Helping who?" She asked.

"M-M-Mona."

She gasped, "What? Spencer I am so sorry."

"It's not your fault. Em?"

"Yes, Spence?"

"Can you not tell Han or Aria? I don't want anybody to know, they could know about us breaking up just not about the why we broke up."

"Of course. Tell them we you feel the need to."

"Thanks."

"OK, I'm going to tell my mom you're staying and get you a glass of water."

"Thanks, Em."

"anytime Spence." She then kissed my forehead, then walked out the door, leaving me wondering what the butterflies that just erupted in my stomach meant. I just laid there thinking what they meant, and why I got nervous and giddy whenever I was around her. So many questions where running through my mind right now about Toby and Emily. For Toby the questions were things like; How could he do this to me? Is he doing it to protect me? Did he ever love me or was our whole relationship a lie?

Then deciding to try and stop drowning in my own sorrows I moved on to the questions about my brown-eyed beauty. Wait a minute, did I just say that she was mine? And that she is beautiful? Do I like-like her? And if I do how long have I? Was I dating Toby to cover that up?

As I flipped over on my back, I tried to answer all these questions. I could answer all of Em's but none of Toby's. I didn't know why I called her mine exactly but I do know it felt right and that I wanted her to be. She is defiantly beautiful. I do like-like her- Wait, o Spence you can't be thinking of your best friend that way. You probably are just lonely and sad about what happened with Toby. Ya that's it. You are just "liking" her because she's always there for you while Toby, not so much.

We are only friends - best friends at that.

Thankfully, my thoughts were interrupted by Emily coming in. Emily smiled,"Good you've stopped crying, here's some water."

"Thanks." I pulled myself into a sitting position, so I could drink the water. As she handed me the glass our hands touched and time seemed to freeze, we looked up and our eyes locked, leaving me staring into her beautiful brown orbs. At that moment I knew I had just told my first lie to myself.

i knew that I liked Emily as more than a friend, and I think she just might feel the same way.

**OK guys hope you liked it. Please review and let me know what you think :) sorry for any mistakes.**


	3. Chapter 3: Trouble

**Hey guys sorry it took so long. But here you go. This is a shorter chapter. Sorry for any mistakes. Please review and let me know what you think. :)**

**Chapter 3: Trouble**

**Emily's POV**

When our eyes locked I knew I was in trouble; I was in love with my best friend. I always had a more, I don't know, I guess you could say connection. I also felt I had to help and protect her more even though she's probably the strongest out of the four of us, hell, even the five of us if you count Ali. She always challenged Alison when the rest of us just went along with everything, even if it was wrong. That's one of the things I love about Spence. We just stood still lost in thought and each other's eyes. I decided that I should probably snap out of it before I give my feelings away. Especially since there is no way Spence likes me. I mean she's straight and she's in love with Toby. Speaking of Toby I am going to kick his ass for hurting Spence like this.

I cleared my throat and we both snapped out of the trance we were in. When I was sure she had a grip on the glass I withdrew my hand. Spencer then slowly moved the glass to her lips, that looked so kissable, with shaky hands. "Um, I'm going to get in some PJs. D-do you want to borrow some clothes?" I stuttered.

"Ya sure." She said with a shaky voice. Not sure if that's because of her tears and Toby or over her feeling the world stop when we touched.

I went to my dresser and pulled out two Rosewood Sharks and two swim shirts in different colors. " I'll get dressed in the bathroom," I said as I gave her the clothes.

She giggled. I gave her a weird look. "You were always the shy one about your body, which makes no sense since you are the swimmer, and you have an amazing body." That made me blush and maybe I was seeing things but I swear she blushed too. "You could get dressed in here, I mean we see each other in a bathing suit. It's pretty much the same thing."

"You're right," I said, even though I really did not need to see her in that little bit of clothing. She already had me thinking about her in a way that I shouldn't have been since she is my friend, when she was wearing clothes.

"I usually am," Spence said. Despite the fact she just got her heart broken, she still found it in her to be the cocky Hastings that I love.

I then went to the other side of the bed, put the clothes on the bed. As I went to take my shirt off I seen a quick look of Spence's toned abdomen. _This is going to be a long night_, I thought, as I finished getting dressed.

"Do you want to watch a movie or just go to bed?" I asked, not really knowing what kind of mood she was in.

"I think just go to bed, if that's OK with you/'

"Ya, that's fine, I'm sort of tired anyway." So I pulled the blankets down so we could get under them, and shut off the lights.

After about ten minutes Spencer spoke for her side of the bed. "Em?"

"Yes, Spence." I answered as I turned to face her.

"Am I not good enough? Will I ever find a love that will stay with me? Do I not deserve love?"

"Spencer, don't talk like that please. It breaks my heart that you are thinking like that. Of course you deserve love. Everybody does, especially you. You are funny, smart and pretty. You will find that person who will treat you like a princess. I promise, and to the people that you find a long the way who will hurt you, will just be one step closer to finding your true love. To the assholes who do hurt you are idiots, and I will kick all the guys asses who do." I would love to be her true love.

She smiled. "Thanks, Em. You always know how to cheer me up even in my darkest times."

"No problem. It's my job. I will always be here for you no matter what. Remember that." As I turned on my side after a couple of minutes I felt an arm around me. I turned a round to see the goddess that it belonged to. She was fast asleep but she still looked so beautiful. I am in so much trouble. How could I be falling in love with my straight best friend? For now i enjoyed the arm around me thinking about how I wish I could spend the rest of my life falling asleep in her arms.


	4. Chapter 4: Why Is Spencer Acting Weird?

**Hey guys sorry it took so long. Tell me what you think. :) BTW if you guys don't know what lucid dreaming is it's were you sometimes realize you are dreaming and you can sort of control it. Also the stuff in italics is Emily's subconscious**

**Chapter 4: Why is Spencer acting weird?**

**(Emily's POV)**

When I woke up Spencer already was gone. I frowned to myself. Well I guess that gives me more time to figure out why I all of a sudden have feelings for my best friend. I looked at my clock, 5:30. Why the hell am I up 45 before I should be? I decided to pick out my outfit so I didn't have to scrabble to get ready in case I feel back asleep. I decided on black skinney jeans, red Nikes, and a red & black Paramore shirt. I then laid back down. After about 10 minutes I started to drift off.

30 minutes later

I woke up to my mom shaking me and I realized my alarm was going off too. Must have not heard it. When my mom saw i was awake she left closing the door. I laid there sinking in what I was dreaming about. It was Spencer and I on the beach, I had a picnic setup. After talking for a while I became memorized by her eyes. By then I realized I was dreaming. I was a lucid dreamer so it didn't surprise me. I knew I should not be having this dream but since it was just a dream I decided to lean in and kiss her. It felt so real and right.

I finally snapped out of my thoughts about the dreamand started to get ready. After I got dressed I brushed my hair and teeth, then my phone started to ring so I looked at the caller ID: Toby.

"What do you want?' I answered the phone.

"Please don't hang up. I figured Spencer told you about what happened but please just hear me out."

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't hang up."

"I know I made a mistake a huge one but please help me, just to talk to her one time and explain my self."

"What is there to explain? Why your tough was in Mona's mouth, the girl who has been torturing us since Ali died. Why you are helping her? I honestly don't want to hear it and I'm sure she doesn't want to hear it either. Don't call me or her again. You are lucky I don't kick your ass for what you did to my best friend. Bye Toby." I pressed end before he could say anything else.

"You didn't have to do that."

I turned to see Spencer looking tired and like she has been crying for hours. "Yes I did." I looked at the clock we should probably go if you want to get coffee before school."

"Can we not go and just say we did? What if he shows up there or Mona says something? I can't take it." I pulled her into a hug and let her cry on my shoulder.

"How bout we go for half the day and if at anytime Mona or -A messes with you text me and we can leave." She nodded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
We finally got to school and Aria and Hanna was standing by my locker. "Please don't tell them about Toby." I nodded. "Hey guys." I said.

After I got my locker open and the books that I needed for my first two classes, I looked up to see Toby. Shit we didn't even get though first period and Spence is already gonna be even more upset and wanna leave. I nudged her. She looked up and instanatly looked like she was going to cry. She walked over to were he was standing.

"Hey Em do you know why Spencer is acting weird?" Hanna asked.

"Nope." I lied. I kept my eyes on Spencer and Toby to make sure he didn't try anything.

They shrugged. "Han we better get going. we have to set up that presentation. Bye Em." I waved bye and started to walk towards Spence.

"I thought I said to leave her alone Toby." I said while Spence looked back with a look of thankfullness.

"Emily hear me out."

"Nope, do you wanna go spence?' She nodded.

*In Emily's Car*

"where do u want to go?"

"I don't know. The beach?" I gulped, that made me think of the dream.

On the way there I heard Spencer's stomach growl so I stopped at Chipotle and got Spence's favorite thing, despite the fact she said she wasn't. we finally got there and I grabbed The chipotle and a blanket I had in my trunk.

We were sitting there looking at the ocean eating our food. I turned to Spencer whenn I heard a sniffle. "Please stop crying. I know it hurts but it will get better."

I put my food down and put my arm around her while she put her head on my shoulder. "I feel like I should just dissapear. Nobody seems to care about me that much. Toby cheated on me, my parents only care about Melissa, Melissa only cares about making my life miserable at least that's what it seems like."

"Hey, Spence, you know that's not true. Aria and Hanna love you. But most of all, I love you too." she just shook her head. I made her look at me by putting my finger under her chin and pushed it up making our eyes look into each others. "It's true." I then got lost in her beautiful brown eyes.

_Kiss her! you know you want to you even dreamt about it._ No. She's my best friend._ Do it! _I can't _Do it!_

I then leaned in and felt the lips that I could only dream about.

**OMG! Emily kissed Spencer?! what do you guys think is going to happen next? Also, should I have Maya or any of Emily's other girlfriends be in the story? I will update again when I get 25 reviews. that's 9 reviews that I need.**


End file.
